The Whole Nightmare
by Space Case
Summary: Passepartout is having dreams of killing his master as the evil spirit, Lazuras.


**The Whole Nightmare** by Space Case  
  


Author's Note: Yes, I know it has been a long time since "Eyes of Lazuras" aired, but what can I say. I'm a major procrastinator. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks to anyone who encouraged me to post this.  
  


Disclaimer: Phileas Fogg and Jean Passepartout belong to Jules Verne. Since he's dead, I don't think he'll object. "Lazuras" belongs to the writers of sajv.  
  


Main Characters: Phileas Fogg, Passepartout  
  


Summary: Passepartout keeps having nightmares of killing his master as the evil spirit, Lazuras. Tie into "Eyes of Lazuras"  
  


There was nothing left of Passepartout. True, it was Passepartout's body, his voice. But he was Lazuras. And Lazuras was filled with rage for one man, Phileas Fogg. He would kill him. At last he would see Fogg, his murderer, dead. As soon as this task was complete, Lazuras would stand over his still body and laugh. He would be willing to go back to hell knowing that Fogg would come with him. The funniest thing about this to Lazuras was knowing he would leave this man, Passepartout, alone in grief, misery, and best of all, guilt. This brought an evil smile to Lazuras' lips.  
  


Right now, the task of killing Phileas Fogg was almost complete. He had such a grip around the man's neck that there was no way for him to get loose. Lazuras spied a gun on the table a few inches away from them. Fogg had never tried to get it. Why? Would he rather die than kill his valet who Lazuras now inhabited? Another smile appeared.  
  


"This just keeps getting better and better. Doesn't it, Fogg?" Lazuras hissed. 'Why don't you shoot me, you bastard?"  
  


"Because," replied Fogg, still trying to free himself from Lazuras' dominating grip. He was running out of air. "It would solve nothing. My valet would be dead and you would find someone else to control and kill me. I do assume that's what you're trying to accomplish." he said. Even with a man choking him and near dead, Phileas Fogg still had that arrogant tone Lazuras remembered.  
  


"Always the logical one. Well if you won't use that gun, I certainly will." At that Lazuras let go of Fogg's neck (the whole strangling thing was so slow, anyway). Phileas fell to the floor, gasping for air. He did not see Lazuras move to the table and pick up the gun. Phileas stood up. The two men were now face to face, one with a gun, one with very little time left. The trigger went off.  
  


At this sound, Passepartout awoke with a jump. He was drenched in a cold sweat.

"A dream. All it was." he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs on the Aurora. "Why do I dream this? Dream to kill Master Fogg?" he wondered, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

This wasn't the first time this nightmare had occurred. Even a week after the ordeal with Lazuras had been solved, the idea still gripped his mind. Could he have killed Phileas Fogg, his master and dare he say, friend? The thought haunted him. Fogg had never told him what had actually happened when Lazuras was inside his body. Could Passepartout's dream be telling him something his master wouldn't?   
  


Passepartout, nerves now collected, looked out the window. It was dark outside. He could see light spilling out from his master's room. He walked over and peaked through the door. Phileas was there at his desk, pouring one last bit of brandy from a decanter. That have been drunk, he got up to get ready to sleep. Passepartout tried to duck away, but Fogg saw him in the doorway. He could tell that something was wrong.  
  


"Passepartout, isn't a bit late to be walking around like a zombie?" he asked.  
  


"I..I was going to sleep right now" the valet replied.  
  


"Good heavens, you look an absolute mess. What's the matter?" Fogg asked  
  


"Only so very bad dreams, Master. Don't be troubled."  
  


"Look here, I know better than any man that nightmares can be serious. Go on, tell me about them." Fogg said. He gave a bit of a shudder at the remembrance of some of the awful dreams he used to have. Perhaps he could help Passepartout escape the same fate.  
  


"Pardon? Talk about my dream. What for? They are very silly things. Goodnight." Just as Passepartout was about to turn around, Phileas grabbed his shoulder.  
  


"Passepartout, I want you to tell me about them. You know the nightmares I suffered from. All that time I wish I had someone to talk to. Go on, sit. I will listen."  
  


"Oh, Master! They are terrible things. The are making me not sleep.". He fell into one of the chairs in Phileas room. Phileas pulled up another one and the two men sat knee to knee.  
  


"It's all right. You'll feel better. I'll feel better knowing I can help." Fogg said reassuringly.  
  


"But, but I kill you!" Passepartout said, lifting his head from his hands. At this, Phileas jumped back a bit. At first, he was just generally concerned. Now he was worried.  
  


"What? Kill me?"  
  


"Me, no. Lazuras, yes. Shoot you with a gun. BANG, I wake up!" the valet said. Now he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Did I, as Lazuras, try to shoot you?"  
  


Phileas cleared his throat. "If truth be told, yes you, I mean Lazuras, did try to kill me. But not with a gun.". A groan came from Passepartout's mouth with his head laid back against the chair. So it was true, he dreams were telling him something. Why hadn't Fogg told him sooner. To protect him?  
  


"But don't worry." Phileas started in an attempt to comfort his valet, " You were taken to that hospital before you could do any harm. I was not injured."  
  


Passepartout started to pace around the room. He glanced at Phileas and quickly looked away. "I almost killed some person.", he murmured in disbelief.   
  


"Fear not.", Fogg said, putting his arms around the dismayed valet's shoulders, "If someone had been killed while Lazuras was inside you, which again did not happen, it would have been Lazuras killing them, not you."  
  


"In the dream, Master, the gun. There was a chance for you to have shooted me with it. Would you do that?"  
  


"Never." Fogg said firmly. "It would have killed you, an innocent person. One thing I never do is harm the innocent. No matter what the consequences are."  
  


"That is good morals." Passepartout agreed. "Were you angered? Are you angered now?"  
  


"What on earth for?" Phileas asked, releasing his arm from Passepartout's shoulders.

"For me dreaming of-" Passpartout made shooting motions with his hands. "And almost making you-" he made his body go limp and rolled his eyes back in his head.  
  


"Again, Lazuras attempting revenge on me. You couldn't have done anything. You just got caught in the middle of things." Fogg said.  
  


"Something seeming to happen a lot these days, Master." Passepartout smiled, looking up at him.  
  


"Yes, yes indeed.' Phileas laughed "No, I am not mad at you for anything. Unfortunately for all of us, we cannot control our dreams."  
  


"Alright. I think I am feeling better. By the morning, I will be most fine.' Passepartout turned to exit the room.  
  


"Glad to hear it. Well, see you in the morning." Then Phileas let out a huge yawn. "Or the afternoon. Goodnight, Passepartout."  
  


"Goodnight, Master." Passepartout replied. He walked out of the room and down the hall into the main room of the airship. The light in Fogg's room went out.  
  


In the dark, Passepartout managed to find a comfortable couch to rest in. He craned his neck to look out the window that once showed pitch black. He could see a tiny bit of light coming up from the horizon. Passepartout laid down with his hands behind his head. "Good nigh.. my dear friend, Phileas.", he said to himself with a little grin. He fell asleep and dreamt about visiting his aunt as a child. 


End file.
